This invention relates to a hand actuated tool for providing pain therapy to the body. More particularly, this invention relates to a hand operated tool which is used to deactivate or detrigger pain points in the body. This invention is particularly well suited for use in Myotherapy techniques.
It is well known that "trigger points" are pain points in the body that many medical therapies try to relieve or deactivate. One such well known therapy is known as Myotherapy and is described in detail in the book "Pain Erasure" by Bonnie Prudden. Myotherapy techniques call for pressure to be exerted onto certain trigger or pain points in the body to thereby deactivate or detrigger said trigger or pain points, followed by performance of specific exercises. As a result, pain may be relieved without the use of foreign drugs. In the case of Myotherapy, the pressure exerted to detrigger the trigger points is accomplished by a myotherapist using a part of his or her body (e.g. fingers, knuckles, elbows, etc.) to exert pressure on a trigger point. Of course, such therapy necessitates that a second person be available to act as the myotherapist in exerting the necessary pressure. This is a significant drawback of Myotherapy and other trigger point type pain therapies because a second person (e.g., therapist) may not be available when pain therapy is needed. Still another problem with carrying out pressure point therapy on oneself is trying to simulate the accuracy, pressure, angles and location that a trained therapist can achieve.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to improve the manner in which pain therapy such as Myotherapy can be performed when one needs to do it to oneself. Moreover, there is also a need for improving the manner in which an individual can simulate a therapist detriggering trigger points during the pain therapy.